Do You See Me Now?
by KittyWithAKnife
Summary: "So if I grow taller than you like this, you'll marry me, right?" "How bout' we see if the time actually comes, shortie?" An AU oneshot based on a tumblr post that was too cute to be ignored.


**Hello! So this is a little oneshot I wrote based on a tumblr post I had seen that was just SO CUTE and filled me with inspiration that I just HAD to write this!**

 **Basically in this fic this is like an AU where Adrien and Marinette are childhood best friends, and Adrien was shorter than Marinette in grade school. An 'offer,' a few growth spurts, and a year apart lead to them as teenagers, which is where it begins.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and be sure to review, favorite, follow, all that good stuff, and yeah!**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I would LOVE to own Miraculous, I do not, and probable for the best...I have a list as to why I should not write ML episodes**

 **Do You See Me Now?**

"Do you see me now?"

Marinette could feel her face burn, a fiery hot blush spreading across her cheeks. Adrien, it had to be Adrien! He just needed to go away for another year, let her grow a bit more so SHE could be taller again, but she knew that wasn't going to work. Her last growth spurt had been years ago.

"Y-Yeah yeah. I see you, you mangy alley cat." She said, trying to hide her red face from view.

Adrien smirked. "But Princess, you can't see me if you're facing that way. I'm up here."

Damn. She could _hear_ the smugness in his tone, could practically see the smirk on his perfect lips and the playfulness in his beautiful emerald eyes. _Don't look, Marinette,_ she told herself, _don't look at him._

"Come on, Princess. You first see me in over a year and you can't even look at me?" Adrien said.

...Okay, he did have a point. She hadn't been able to greet him at the airport when he arrived due to having to work at the bakery, but the two had scheduled to meet at the park where they often played together when they were younger.

When she was taller…

And now he's taller…

Fuck.

She had to face him at one point though, no point delaying the inevitable. She took a deep breath and turned to face him, remembering to look up this time instead of down at his chest when they first saw each other.

Adrien smiled. "There you are Princess. I was wondering of you got lost down there."

Marinette couldn't help roll her eyes. "Seriously." She deadpanned.

Adrien smirked, his eyes trained on her. "Of course." He said. "I remember when I was a 'shortie' like you as well."

She lightly smacked his arm, with him then pretending like he was actually injured.

"Oh you wound me so! Why must you cause me such great pain, my Princess!"

Marinette couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, her blush beginning to fade.

"So…" Marinette said, biting her lip. "You're taller than me now…"

Adrien nodded. "Shot up, really. My father was so pissed when I had to get all the clothes for an upcoming shoot resized because they didn't fit anymore."

Marinette laughed again, being able to imagine the look of utter frustration on Gabriel's face, and while frightening on the receiving end, was hilarious when just seeing the madness unfold.

Adrien began to laugh as well, sending sparks through Marinette's heart. That genuine laugh that she had missed for over a year, she had heard it many times before, causing most of the outbreaks herself, but to hear it again made her smile. Made her remember all the good times they went through. Every prank and all their video game competitions. Everything.

It reminded her of why she fell in love with him. However, she didn't know this until he left for America because of his father, though they always made sure to keep in touch. After he left the realization hit her like a freight train, and when she had been least expecting it too. She swore never to tell him, afraid to ruin a lifetime of being best friends over some crush.

She was an overdramatic girl, not that she would admit, but she didn't want everything to go to hell, though she was pretty sure it would not, that small part of her screamed every bad possibility. Yet right now, as she looked up at him, she wanted to do something about it. She needed to.

"You alright there, shortie?" He said.

Adrien half expected her to blush cutely again, so when she gave him a flirtatious smile his heart almost stopped.

"Oh, I'm just fine. You know, I used to hate the idea for you being taller than me, but now I'm thinking that's not so bad." Marinette said, her demeanor cool and collected. However, on the inside she was screaming. _What am I doing?! What the fuck am I doing!?_

Truthfully, Adrien had always like Marinette, and while at first their friendship had started off completely platonic, over the course of years he had found that she had stolen his heart. He remembers when he left, where he was still two inches shorter and he swore that he would be taller than her, to which she had just laughed and said 'keep dreaming, shortie.'

But oh how the tables had turned.

When he left, he felt kind of empty, and the childhood crush he had formed throughout the years was now a fully fledged crush, filling his thoughts with images of her and the sound of her voice and the color of her eyes. He had fallen, and he had fallen _hard_.

Originally, his plan was to just talk, but after seeing her flustered face and how he was _actually taller_ made his goal change, but now she was flirting back. And Adrien had no idea what to do.

"R-Really now?" He said. "And why might that be?" _Play it cool...play it cool...play it cool...shit…_

Marinette stared up at him through her eyelashes. "You know, I might have to say yes to that offer from a few years back now."

Adrien swallowed. "O-oh? Well, you might have to refresh me on this little 'offer' if you please."

Marinette suddenly turned red, but continued to stare at him. He knew that look, she was thinking about something, or over thinking really. It was a habit of her-

Next thing Adrien knew he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. It took Adrien a second to realize that Marinette was _kissing_ him. Marinette was kissing _him_. _Marinette_ was kissing him. She had grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him down for his lips to meet her own.

All too soon Marinette broke the kiss, looking just as nervous as ever. Adrien could only stand there for a minute, trying to grasp hold that she had just kissed him. However, he was broken from his train of thought by the very person who was on his mind.

"I-I AM SO SO SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME I'M SO SORRY THIS IS AWKWARD-" She continued to ramble as Adrien could only stare at her, trying to figure out how to get her to stop. All his words were drowned out by hers.

She looked like she was going to combust, her face was even redder than before (is that even possible?) and he was out of ideas, well...almost. He gathered up the rest of his courage and did the only thing he could think of to get her to shut up.

He kissed her.

This time is was Marinette's turn to freeze, yet after she figure out what was happening, she relaxed against him and kissed back. Her mind was screaming, and her other friend Alya would _die_ to see this.

After they broke apart, they just looked at each other, chests heaving despite the few seconds the kiss was, but to them it felt like a century.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Adrien said.

Marinette let out an airy laugh. "Me too."

Adrien scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So, um, do-do you want to get some dinner or something?" He asked, his cocky, shit-eating grin from before replaced with a shy one.

Marinette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "S-sure!"

Adrien smiled, one in which she returned, and they began to walk down the street.

"Oh, and what is your answer to our little 'offer,' Princess?" Adrien said, his smirk slowly forming on his lips again.

Marinette laughed. "You're going to have to get me a ring first, minou. I want this done properly." She said, hands resting on her hips.

Adrien bowed. "But of course! I shall seek to it, Princess. It is my duty to serve you!"

Marinette curtsied to him. "Why, thank you, my knight! How should I repay you for your services?"

Adrien pulled Marinette close to him. "I can think of one…" He said, closing the gap between them.

* * *

"I'm not marrying you, Adrien." Marinette said, though her giggles.

Adrien pouted. "Aw, please!"

Marinette shook her head, her headband almost falling in front of her eyes. "Nope!"

Adrien continued to pout, but laughed as he saw his friend try to wrestle her hair back so she could put her headband back on.

"At least tell me why!" Adrien said.

Marinette thought for a moment, before her eyes lit up. "Because, I'm only going to marry someone who's taller than me! And you're short, shortie!" She said, giggling.

Adrien immediately ran up to his friend and stood up straight, trying to make himself look taller, but it didn't work, he lacked a few inches on her.

Marinette giggled again at her friend's attempt. "Nice try, Adrien, but I'm still taller!"

Adrien thought for a moment before measuring up to Marinette again, comparing their height. "So if I grow taller than you like this," He said, waving his hand over his friend's head, "You'll marry me, right?"

Marinette laughed at Adrien's proclamation. "How bout' we see if the time actually comes, shortie?"

Adrien stood determined. "Then I promise I am going to be taller than you one day, then I'll marry you!"

Marinette ruffled his hair. "Maybe one day, weirdo. Maybe one day."

 **This is it! I hope you guys liked this little one-shot of mine! The flow of inspiration...the fluffiness…*screams***

 **Anyways, make sure to favorite, follow, review. Please review! I love getting reviews! Makes me feel happy! Also, if you want, make sure to check out my other fics I have.**

 **Shameless self-promotion aside, thank you all for reading, hope you all are wonderful, and good night! PEACE!**

~Kitty ='u'=


End file.
